undertalefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Fleurs de l'Écho
Les Fleurs de l'Écho 'sont un type de fleur que l'on trouve dans les Chutes. Leur nom vient de leur capacité à répéter les derniers sons qu'elles ont entendu, à la manière d'un écho. À terme, elles n'émettent plus qu'un bruit blanc."''A field of echo flowers... They babble back and forth to each other... ... until their words become meaningless noise. Creepy, huh?" - Undyne, phone call in room room_water15. Retrieved from http://rawr.ws/undertale/calls En traversant les Chutes, le protagoniste peut entendre des conversations de monstres via ces fleurs, excepté dans la Route Génocide, où la plupart sont silencieuses. Description Comme la plupart de la flore des Chutes, les fleurs de l'écho sont bleues et bioluminescentes. Elles possèdent une grande corolle avec six pétales plus claires. Le plant de fleurs de l'Écho est constitué d'une grande tige, où ne pousse qu'une seule fleur. Messages thumb|220px|Un champ de Fleurs de l'Écho. * Mon seul but dans la vie est d'expliquer le fonctionnement des fleurs de l'Écho... Personne ne doit avoir entendu ça... '''Fleur de l'Écho, si on lui parle en premier * C'est une fleur de l'Écho, quand tu lui parles elle répète la même chose encore et encore, bizarre hein ? '' 'dans les Chutes, si on lui parle en premier' * ''Règle N°1 dans ce monde, ne jamais faire confiance à une fleur. dans les Chutes, si on parle d'abord à la Fleur de l'Écho * (Étrangement, le silence règne.) les fleurs, dans la Route Génocide * Je jurerai avoir vu quelque chose... Derrière cette cascade... avec le [[Vieux Tutu]] * C'était peut-être trop de responsabilité pour moi. avec la [[Quiche Abandonnée]] * Jadis, les monstres avaient pour habitude de murmurer leurs souhaits sous le ciel étoilé. L'idée, c'est que si tu y croyais de tout ton cœur, ton vœu s’exauçait. Maintenant, il ne nous reste plus que ces pierres scintillantes, au plafond... des vœux * Je ne vois pas où est le mal si des milliers de gens se mettent à souhaiter la même chose ! Le roi me donnera raison. des vœux * Allez, sœurette ! Fais un vœu ! des vœux * Je souhaite qu'un jour ma soeur et moi puissions voir un jour de vraies étoiles... des vœux * Ah... On dirait bien que mon horoscope n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fois... des vœux * Scouic. [Point de SAUVEGARDE] * I can't run any longer... Somebody, anybody... * (Vous entendez une conversation entre deux passants.) ** Alors ? Même pas un tout petit souhait ? * (Vous entendez une conversation entre deux passants.) ** ... hmmm, j'en ai bien un, mais... Il est plutôt nul. * (Vous entendez une conversation entre deux passants.) ** Allez, dis pas ça ! Promis, je me moquerai pas de toi. * Derrière toi. avec Undyne * T'iras pas le dire à mes parents, hein? la rencontre avec Undyne * (Vous entendez une conversation entre deux passants.) champ de fleurs ** ... hmmm... Si je te le dis... Tu me promets de ne pas te moquer de moi ? * (Vous entendez une conversation entre deux passants.) champ de fleurs ** Mais non, je vais pas me moquer ! * (Vous entendez une conversation entre deux passants.) champ de fleurs ** Un jour, j'aimerai pouvoir escalader cette montagne sous laquelle on est tous enterrés. ** Avoir le ciel au-dessus de la tête, admirer le paysage tout autour... C'est ça mon souhait. * (Vous entendez quelqu'un éclater de rire.) '' 'champ de fleurs' ** ''... hé, tu avais promis de ne pas te moquer ! * (Vous entendez une conversation entre deux passants.) champ de fleurs ** Oui, pardon, c'est juste que je trouve ça amusant... ** Parce que tu vois... C'est exactement mon souhait. * Where oh where could that child be...? I've been looking all over for them... ** Hee hee hee. THAT'S not true. She'll find another kid, and instantly forget about you. You'll NEVER see her again. [Dernier champ de fleurs, traverser puis retourner jusqu'à la deuxième fleur, si Toriel a été épargnée] * Where am I...? It's so cold here... And so dark... Someone help me... Anyone... please... Help me... ** ... But nobody came. ['''Dernier champ de fleurs, traverser puis retourner jusqu'à la deuxième fleur, si Toriel a été tuée]' * Étrangement le silence règne... ''champ de fleurs, traversé puis retourné jusqu'à la deuxième fleur, pendant la [[Route Génocide]] Références Voir aussi * Fleurs Dorées * Bridge Seed de:Echo-Blume en:Echo Flowers ja:Echo Flowers pl:Echo Kwiaty ru:Эхо-цветы zh:回聲花 Catégorie:Mécaniques de Jeu Catégorie:Les Chutes